Roleplay: Darkstorm Indrani (Alternate Timeline)
Darkstorm's mother is on the run from Snowstorm; wounded, exhausted, and hungry, she leaves her baby boy in front of a hut, hoping that a nice family will take care of him in her place until he is ready to become king. Unknown to her is that where she left him was with a family tribe in a feud with another. Darkstorm must now learn fast and hard or he will not live to see the throne of Apocalia. He learns fast from his best friend and crush, Shoko Indrani. Characters Heroes *Darkstorm Indrani Barator *Amala Indrani *Nomako Indrani *Shoko Indrani Antiheroes/Neutral *Reva Maheshwara *Raja Indrani *Tanaka Indrani Villains *Snowstorm Barator *Dromeo Barator *Crux Irukani I *Crux Irukani II Roleplay Prologue Mi-Actu-Sin:(Running from Snowstorm, her side bleeding while holding her son) Darkstorm:(Asleep in her arms) Mi-Actu-Sin:(Spots a hut and sets him by the door, kisses his head and knocks on the door before running again) Darkstorm:(Fussing) A widowed wolf opens the door. Widow: Huh? Darkstorm:(Crying) Widow: (picks him up) A foundling at my doorstep? Darkstorm:(looks at her) Widow: I always did want a child... (takes him in) Main Story Part One Darkstorm:(Sneaking up on his "mother" Tanaka) Tanaka: (cooking) Darkstorm:(Smirks and jumps his mothers tail) Tanaka giggles. Tanaka: You're such a dear. But your mommy is trying to make dinner. Go play outside, honey. Darkstorm:(Nuzzles his mother and goes outside to play) (Most of the wolf pups look at him with confused looks) Darkstorm:(Rather shy aroudn the others so he heads to his own private place he dug for himself) (A black furred wolf pup notices him and walk toward him) Darkstorm:(Play fighting an "enemy" he made of dirt and twigs) Wolf Pup: (taps his back) he yelps his small wings extending out Wolf Pup: Why are you playing alone? Darkstorm: Everyone stares at me like I am some sort of monster or freak (hides in his wings) Wolf Pup: I don't. Darkstorm: (pokes his head out) Really? Wolf Pup: (nods, smiling) Darkstorm:(Smiles and walks to the pup playing) She giggles. He giggles as well Pup: My name is Shoko. Darkstorm: Darkstorm Indrani Shoko: (giggles) You don't have to tell me your pack name. Indrani is mine as well. He walks with her Smoke fills the air Shoko: Huh? Darkstorm runs to his mother as two beings fly down (Snowstorm and Dromeo) Shoko runs to her mother's hut. Snowstorm:(Grabs a villager) Do you have someone like me here? Villager: Y-yeah. No fur? He's in that hut (points to Tanaka's hut) Snowstorm:(smiles) Dromeo get him and kill the whore. Dromeo:(Runs for the hut) Tanaka grabs her adopted son. Raja Smacks Dromeo with his bow Darkstorm holds onto his mother afraid Dromeo: (growls) Hand over the boy or your tribe dies Raja: Get out, he's one of us Tanaka: (tries to run out with Darkstorm) Snowstorm lands in front of her Grabing darkstorm Darkstorm: (screams) Mommy Indrani Archer:(Let the boy go Tanaka growls and tries to chase Snowstorm. Darkstorm bites Snowstorms hand drawing blood Snowstorm: (roars and drops him) Little Wretch, they will never accept you, your a monster just like me Darkstorm runs to his adoptive mother crying in her chest fur She holds him close. Dromeo:(Growls) Raja: Get out (Draws an Arrow) Snowstorm: You just made you own life worse today Boy, soon you'll beg for us to take you in. Tanaka: Not if I stop you. Darkstorm:(holds his mother) Category:Roleplays Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate Universe Roleplay